


The Split

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Born This Way, Dom/sub, F/F, Female intersex, Hybrids, M/M, Male intersex, Mutants, created this way, like so. much. sex., so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Society is cluttered, broken and ‘out of control’, so what do the superiors decide would be best for control? A card game.4 suits.4 fractions.1 mistake.Diamonds-WealthyRebels-Dogs of the militaryHearts- Peace keepersClubs-ScientistsJokers-‘Soulless’ ControlDo you belong with society? Or are you one for freedom?
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that was inspired by a TikTok I saw, and something to work on until I finish my other stories. 
> 
> Enjoy my friends.

The sound of heels hitting the ground at a rapid pace, echoed throughout the empty area. Heart racing, mind pounding, blue hair flying around her, lungs screaming for air and legs so close to giving out but kept going.

She wasn't supposed to be there.

That didn't stop her though, she kept going, making a turn so sharp that she clipped her arm. Blood rushing down to her elbow, the feeling of warmth caught her attention. She groaned. First the fraction police were chasing her, she glanced back seeing that they were gaining on her, second, she couldn't stop to grab her inhaler, and now third, she was going to get another ear full for damaging her 'perfect skin'.

Father always treated her like an object, and mother only saw her as a way to get more money.

_'Ok brain stop. Now's not the time to bitch, now's the time to keep my legs from falling off'_

They were gaining on her, she wasn't watching where she was going, nor realize she was no longer in _'Hearts'_ territory. The area gave off a dangerous and wild vibe that would normally scare her off, but she needed to get home, NOT picked up from jail. Again. If she was paying closer attention, she'd have already noticed that she was alone anymore with the cops. She would've realized that a group of people were watching her movements but she couldn't. Her eyes glazed in and out, her mind began shutting down, and she couldn't breathe.

_'Shit I can't stop now'_

She continued to push herself, looking back to see how close they were, until she ran into something somewhat soft yet hard. She expected to feel the hard ground beneath her, no get caught by a pair of warm arms around her waist.

"Well, well, well told the guys I always have girls falling for me"

The voice sounded familiar, but her only focus was to breathe and keep going. She wasn't expecting to have her inhaler placed in her mouth, and to be sat down on a large rock.

"Take a breathe, I'll deal with them princess"

That voice sounded so damn familiar, and how in the hell did they know where she kept her inhaler? Hell, how did they even know she had asthma?

Wait. That nickname.

She took her inhaler, breathing slowly to clear her head. Her vision too blurry to place the face, but she knew the police caught up to her by their flash lights, and she could hardly see but a black jacket with the purple _'Spades'_ symbol caught her attention.

"Hey guys! Remember me?"

One of the police held up their flashlights, blinding the poor girl. Wait, boobs? Decent size but check. Slim waist? Definite check. Familiar warm body? Embarrassingly check. Purple hair? She sighed in relief, she was fine with them.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The girl wiped her cheek, before snatching the flashlight out his hands and breaking his nose with the handle. The other police woman went to grab her gun, but it wasn't there, the girl had it. Leave it to society to have the, _'Rebels'_ trained in military combat.

The girl just simply dropped it with a raised brow, then wiped her hands off on her jeans.

"No need for that, and no need for the yelling"

The girl shot the man a glare him stumbling back into the other policewoman. It was three against one, sounds unfair till you realize who had the advantage. The women went to grab her gun but boot clad foot stopped her.

"You gonna tell me, why you guys are on Rebel turf?"

The second policewoman spoke up, obviously never having dealt with a rebel before. She was quick to pull out her gun, but also quick to shoot. The girl just grabbed the barrel of her gun, pulled forward knocking her off balance before elbowing her in the face. Thus, another broken nose.

She just chuckled, resting her head back against the wall. Gods, why were Rebels so damn violent?

The girl however, seemed to love it.

"Now, you're the only one left gonna answer my question babydoll? Or do I have to get my shadow have some fun with you?"

The woman held her hands back making sure her colleagues didn't do anything stupid, to not provoke the Rebel.

"She's out past curfew"

"And? So am I but you don't see the Spades Fraction after me now do you?"

If the woman would've glanced to her left, she would've noticed the two hounds eating four corpses. Luckily, she didn't. Well, lucky for her at least.

"N-No but we-"

"S-Sorry but I'm assigned to her, she was meeting me here after visiting our friend now leave before I let my hound have a midnight snack"

The girl mocked the policewoman with a sneer, she was dead serious and normally Rebels are care free, fun loving, daredevils. You don't want to piss off a rebel. When neither of the police responded, the girl jumped at them sending them running back to _'Hearts'_ Turf.

With all said and done, the girl automatically rushed back to her side releasing a frustrated groan.

"Evie, why in THE HELL are out so late?"

The bluenette groaned, gripping her chest before holding out a hand signaling, 'wait a second'. The girl just sighed placing a hand on her back to massage her lungs.

"In and out, just like we practice"

She followed her voice, feeling so much better and not like her lungs were about to collapse on her. Evie tilted her head back, on the Rebel's arm as she groaned. Her legs felt like pudding.

"So..wanna tell me why were out past curfew and why I had to bail you out again?"

"Because you love me, and know how far it is from the 'Diamonds' to the 'Peacekeepers' and back"

Evie batted her eyes lashes at the purplelette, which only earned her an eye roll and a piggyback ride waiting for her.

"Let's talk on the way, I don't need C & S eating anymore tonight, they're fat enough"

The purplette whistled to call her hounds, and extending her arms. Evie watched in amazement as the shadow hounds ran, jumped, and morphed back into the purplette's tattoos. Then Evie realized what she called them, and smacked the back of her head.

"Mal! That's mean!"

"What! They are!"

Evie just huffed as she climbed on her back, it was a familiar feeling to have Mal's hand son the back of her thighs of course. This wasn't the first time, nor the last time she'd constantly sneak out to go visit their friend.

"You're so mean to them"

"I'm mean to everyone princess"

Maybe if she played her cards right, Mal would finally tell her. Evie pouted, laying her chin on her shoulder while tightening her legs around her waist and wrapping one of her arms around Mal's torso to rub her abs. The muscles shuddered under her touch, as usual, which sent a smile to her face.

"You're not mean to me though~"

The bluenette heard scoff, then a chuckle and finally gold met red when the purplette turned her head.

"I'm mean to you in bed of course"

Shit, her plan backfired. Evie blushed heavily before looking away, of course mixing the smug smirk shot her way.

"You won't win that game with me princess"

Evie just huffed deciding to enjoy the warmth of her 'savior'.

"Just take me to your house, I'm tired and my arm hurts"

"Cut it again?"

"Obviously~"

Mal just shook her head continuing to walk. It wasn't long before they finally made it to the _'Diamond'_ fraction. The streets were empty, roads having little to no cars, and the security system was all that stopped them from going inside. The large forcefield that stopped the fractions from merging, as well as, eliminated any who tried.

The two showed their barcodes. The machine scanning their wrists, ticking a few times before letting them in. Once inside, the lights shined bright, and the city was lively, Mal grinned at that while Evie just groaned rolling her eyes and patting Mal's head.

"Mush! I wish to be home and in bed!"

Her eyebrow twitched slightly, did this girl just tell her to much like a fucking dog? Mal turned shooting the girl a harsh glare that sent eerie chilled down her spine. Evie just grinned kissing her temple.

"Please?"

"Now that's much better, _Lady_ "

"Of course _my Tramp_ "

Mal groaned yet again, but continued to walk. Alike Evie, she loved being outside, living on the edge, falling from a skyscraper at top speed only to open her hang glider at the last second. Now THAT was living, Evie would rather jump off of bridges with Mal and her friends, be out past curfew, piss off the cops, use her power over the cops, or just have her crazy ass best friend scare them off. Or, you know, kill them off. Either way, it was fun. She did all this while keeping up her position as one of the top in her fraction, a kind smile, a princess wave here and there, all the while wanting to burn society to ground with Mal and their friends by her side.

The two finally made it to a limo stop, Evie scanning her barcode to have access to the limo port. One pulled up automatically allowing to the two inside before taking off to the 'Royal' side of the city. While Mal looked out the window, Evie had other plans. She leaned over kissing her rebel's neck as she climbs on her lip purring.

"E..not here"

"Please Malie?, you know I always wanted to fuck in a car~"

She was supposed to be a rebel, tough, strong, unwilling and always testing authority. So why the hell was her body betraying her, hands gripping a soft waist, pulling their body's closer.

Mal hadn't even noticed how fast she had Evie on her back, skirt up and panties pulled to the side. Two fingers already thrusting inside her soaked honeypot.

"You always this ready for me?~"

Evie purred, red eyes tinted with a hint of lust behind them.

"Just fuck me already~"

"Can you cum in 5 minutes? We're almost there"

Mal chuckled as Evie squirmed under her, the bluenette wrapped her legs around her waist with a moan that ran chills down Mal's spine like waves of silk.

"Only if you can~"

Mal smirked down at the girl, they were at a red light, and had a bit of time to fuck with each other.

"That a bet _my princess_?"

With eyes half lidded, Evie hurriedly unbuckled her belt to release the growing bulge that pressed against her inner thigh. Mal groaned feeling her soft hand wrapping around her cock before she shuddered feeling the bluenette's soaked lips.

"Fuck you for that cheat move, you know damn well that it's a bet"

"Good, now take all of me~"

Evie didn't get a chance to grab anything, as the purplette's length was shoved into her fully. Her back arched, eyes rolled back and she for damn was positive that she wouldn't last long. That still didn't stop her from making a smug comment.

"D-Don't I always?~"

"Fuck you do, gods you're so tight"

Mal grunted leaning forward, screw being gentle, fuck taking time, she just went for it. Thrusting at an alarming rate, sending shockwaves of pleasure threw out them both. Evie moaned the loudest between the two, nails digging into her exposed arms; her body wanting to slow down but damn did she love it when Mal fucked her like this. Three minutes left, and the two were quiet. Eyes trained on each other's movements, Mal's hands gripping her waist tight as she moved harder, and would've given the poor girl carpet burn on her back if they'd taken their clothes off.

Evie's eyes couldn't stay off of Mal's gold ones, her heart was racing for a good reason this time, walls clenching around a thick rod she practically craved during the day. She wanted to ride her, take charge, anything to show exactly who Mal belonged to. With the way, her Rebel was fucking her, pounding into her, damn near breaking her, she couldn't do anything but take everything happily. Mal's voice snapped her out of her lust filled haze, enough to hear her, but not enough to stop her high from increasing at an alarming rate. She could tell Mal was close, bared fangs, tensed muscles, and a dark look in her eyes. Evie purred loving that look, the only times she saw it, where whenever Mal was damn near killing someone or fucking the shut out of Evie.

Two minutes left and Evie swore it was the best part. Mal's cum filling her up, her cock penetrating her womb and putting a baby in her. Just the thought was enough to send her over the edge; walls clenched tight refusing to let her Rebel go. It was welcomed by a wave of thick, smooth cum filling up her womb. Evie gasped feeling Mal's cock buried deep inside her womb, she practically shredded the girl's arms as she tightened her leg hold around her waist to keep her there. The two lay panting, one gripped the car's, 'oh shit' bar and the other trying to catch her breathe.

"Fuck E...y...you ok?"

Evie nodded, laid her head back trying to focus on her breathing, the air was clear, and her mind was focused solely on the encouraging rubs on her stomach. Her princess purred in satisfaction, body relaxing enough to not need her inhaler. Mal just chuckled, noticing they were down the street and sat her up gently to fix their clothes.

"We're home beautiful~"

"Take me like that again cause fuck Mal"

The purplette burst into laughter, as she fixed Evie's skirt to cover them and tucked her belt along with her pants in to hide the evidence of their events. While Evie was recovering, which wouldn't be long, Mal scanned them both inside. She somehow was able to sneak them in their room, without getting caught but she shot their friend in the 'Brains' devision a text to wipe the camera just in case.

Now for the extremely hard part, pulling out when your best friend won't let you.

"E"

"Hmm?"

"I gotta pull out"

There was a pause before the bluenette's head shook on her shoulder.

"No! My cock"

Mal would've choked if she was drinking something, she sighed, it was too late fore this and settled for locking the door and laying down with Evie. Who made things worse by pushing herself back against her, which caused her cock to slide in deeper.

"We really need to talk about you addiction to my cock later"

Evie yawned, reaching back to hold Mal's hand, to which she just chuckled and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Not an addiction, just a fetish"

"Oh? So I'm just a fetish now? Maybe I should leave so you can have som-?!"

Her eyes widen as the tired girl sat up with a harsh glare. Alright Mal, no need to piss off a girl who's literally holding your cock hostage. She raised her hands up in surrender chuckling.

"Joking, promise"

"Don't joke like that, you know I don't want anyone else so shut it and enjoy my walls keeping you hostage"

With that, Evie laid her head back down gripping her hand close to her heart, enticing another chuckle from the purplette who laid down to rest as well.

"Yeah yeah, night princess"

"Mmm~ night _my beast_ "

"We're seriously talking about this tomorrow"

Evie just slapped her head again earning a laugh and a warm chest pressed against her back.

They're lives were ok, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for any typos or errors I missed.

By the time the two misfits woke up, they heard banging at the door. Mal shot up first, her hunting knife in hand ready to protect her best friend. Oddly enough, it wasn't that hard to pull away from Evie, she got up taking off her jacket and jeans exposing her shadow beast tattoos.

Now the question was, if they were an intruder, should she let her boys have breakfast or does she want fuck up Mr. King's new rugs. The second option seemed a lot more fun, her pupils dilated with excitement, besides she loved to piss people off.

"You have 2 seconds to say who you are"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me bitch, two seconds before I let my hound eat breakfast"

Of course she had two, but no one else needed to know that. The higher ups drilled that into her head, in more ways than one. It wasn't until a that familiar soft hand in her body, eased her tension, Mal turned looking at Evie with furrowed brows. The bluenette just rolled her eyes before opening the door to reveal her cousin from the 'Peacekeeper' district, Audrey.

She was obviously terrified, not that Mal cared. She lowered her knife, and backed away behind Evie. A signal for every district, that a 'Diamonds' Rebel won't harm them.

"Oh, sup' dude"

Evie just rolled her eyes elbow in her best friend, of course it didn't hurt, Mal just ruffled her hair laughing and moved quick enough to avoid another hit. She was crouched down with a smirk on her face, the two girls just sighed shaking their heads.

Duh, Rebels loved to show off.

"Give me a second 'kay? I need a shower"

Audrey eyed the outfit her cousin wore from when she visited yesterday, then noticed how Mal's boxers definitely needed to be fixed and smirked patting the bluenette's stomach.

"I'll be downstairs, careful now before you end up with a baby~"

Mal choked on her spit turning fast enough to give her whiplash, if she could get it. Evie, on the other hand, just leaned against the doorframe with a lovesick smile as she glanced back towards a shook Mal.

"Oh trust me Aud~ I can't wait for that to happen"

The scared look on Mal's face caused the two girls to laugh, Audrey leaving to let them get ready. They agreed to meet up later with their friends and Carlos hated when they were late.

Evie closed her door, removing last night's clothes before going to her walk-in to find an outfit. Meanwhile, Mal finally shook the thought of a baby out her head. She was somewhat conflicted.

_'I'm a rebel...at least I think I am aside from that why am I actually thinking of having a kid with her?'_

The little voice in the back of her head tried to come out to play, but Mal shut that shit down real quick. She did NOT need that little bitch putting ideas in her head, not again. Mal shook her head, going to the other closet where her clothes were in an oddly organized state.

Slowly questioning who she was, yet again.

"Malie I'm taking a shower"

Evie stood behind her holding the outfit she picked, a hand on her hip and naked as the day she was born. Biting her lip, eyeing the scars on her Rebel's back, the muscles moving under her skin when the purplette reached for her favorite tank top.

"Alright, you can go in first if you want I'm just grabbing a few things"

Did she hear her? Of course not, Evie was too busy fawning over Mal's body and gods did Evie love it when she showed more skin. See Mal didn't just have the two tattoos she was born with, she had some just to have them and gods did Evie love to touch them. She then frowned eyeing the brand mark located on the left side of her lower back, right above her ass.

"Did it hurt?"

Mal paused feeling a hand tracing the mark close to her ass. She turned planting a soft kiss on her princess' head with a smile.

"Don't forget beautiful, I asked for it remember?"

"Well yeah but...you were in so much pain"

"I don't fe-"

Evie scoffed back handing Mal suddenly. To which, the girl didn't really respond, she just looked confused, and conflicted while her body just tensed. Her eyes dilated as she was suddenly filled with adrenaline, fuck she wanted to do parcore now.

But, the feeling evaporated once she felt a body press against hers and a hand massaging her scalp. The only way Evie could get her girl to relax.

"See? You do feel pain silly"

"I really don't"

Evie rolled her eyes sighing, to which Mal then noticed that the girl was in deed naked.

"Do dumbass now come shower with me adrenaline junky"

She bit her lip eyeing how smooth her skin was, the only impurity was the barcode on her wrist. Of course, it was etched onto her skin with a laser and had the bluenette damn near screaming in pain. Mal kisses her wrist gently before picking up her the bluenette, earning a squeal of surprise.

"Yeah let's take a 'quick' shower and meet up with the others"

Evie placed her hands on her shoulders purring at the hands on her ass, she grew wet feeling Mal through her boxers. The girl wasn't even hard yet! Evie just groaned rotating her hips to catch her Rebel's attention, she eyed the clenched jaw, dilation, and how her grip tightened ever so slightly.

"I know you want it~"

Mal did want it, to drive herself inside this beautiful girl until she was screaming her name, clawing her back and begging for her cum. But, they had to go somewhere soon so Mal sat her on the counter, trying to go turn the water on but Evie beat her to it. The bluenette just pressed a button on the panel of the wall, automatically starting the shower. Mal just slowly turned shooting her a glare, Evie shrugged pulling her Rebel back to her with her legs.

Mal just groaned, even through her boxer Evie could soak through them. She smirked shoving two finger in her deep enticing a moan out of her best friend. Chuckling, she turned to the clock on the wall, they had about ten minutes.

Five minutes to fuck.

  
Five minutes to shower.

She turned her attention back towards Evie, watching her writhe slightly, her princess was gripping her thighs and whining about how it wasn't enough. If that's the case, Mal pulled her to the edge of the sink counter replacing her fingers with grinding her hardening cock against the bluenette's flower petals. Evie's back arched at the sensation, eyes closed to enjoy the feeling. They had about ten minutes, and gods did she love when they were on a timer.

She wasn't sure how, but could've sworn even though her eyes were already closed that they rolled back once a thick rod penetrated her. Evie gripped the counter while rotating her hips, the feeling alone was enough to make her cum.

"Gonna cum already princess?~"

It felt too good to challenge her Rebel, she opened her legs wider, eyes half closed as she tried to focus on the feeling. Mal chuckled getting the message, and thrusted deeper moving slow but deep. Gods she loved that. Evie whimpered low, cover her mouth since she was in fact a screamer. Something Mal discovered, when they were on a vacation with their friends.

Evie had no shame, she'd scream now if she knew whether her parents were home or not.

She was panting heavily, gripping the counter like her life depended on it. Her legs shaking, wanting so deep to close them but tried to fight it, it wasn't until Mal angled herself to hit her g-spot that she lost all control over her body.

"M-Mal no...oh fuck right there~"

Evie bit her hand, trying to get her breathing under control but when Mal hit that spot and just continued to ram it. She had to cut her scream short by biting her Rebel's shoulder.

Mal grunted, the pain causing her adrenaline to kick in. She then picked her girl up, getting in the shower and started pounding the spot deeper inside her drenched honeypot. The hot boiling hot water only making her go faster, gripped her thighs harder, which in turn made Evie scream out, drag her nails along her back with a cry of her name.

Neither could speak, only moan at the feeling. Mal grunted feeling how close she was, and Evie could as well. She could feel everything, every spot that was hit, the tight grip on her thighs, and the throbbing cock inside her ready to burst. Gods she was so close, her walls were gripping, trying desperately to hold on to the feeling inside her. The feeling of safety in her Rebel's arms. The feeling of danger whenever she touched her. Her back arched one last time as she came, having to bite the shit out of Mal.

Mal growled savagely pinning the girl against the shower wall, she licked her neck earning a whine.

"I'm not done with you yet~"

Her princess grabbed her face, making sure that despite her mindset that Mal knew for damn sure she wasn't going anywhere. She leaned forward, whispering in her Rebel's ear.

"Take me then, show me who I belong to~"

Mal kissed her deep, earning a moan. Pounded her harder, rubbed her little flower bud sending her princess tumbling over the edge again. She leaned up biting the soft spot on Evie neck, enticing another scream squirting right as Mal came in her hard. Evie clung to her tight feeling waves and waves of their nectar mixing together to make a sweet honey that only they could create.

The two panted heavily, gripping each other as they came down from their highs. Evie buried her face in the purplette's neck, the familiar back rubs to help regulate her breathing. She smiled at that laying kisses along her neck, jaw, and finally her lips. Mal kissed back slowly calming her adrenaline, she relaxed her muscles. No need to be strong, it was only Evie. Her grip loosened to a gently hold. She could relax, Evie was safe. The two stayed like that, held in each other's embrace until another voice broke their trance.

Evie jumped clinging to Mal, while Mal nearly let her shadow hounds out. She wouldn't admit it, but it scared her a little.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FUCKING AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE?!"

After calming her heart, Mal grit her teeth as she shouted back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AND AUDREY WERE JUST FUCKING IN E'S LIVING ROOM!"

There was a pause before the other voice burst into a mad laughter, causing Mal to chuckle as she loosened her hold on her princess. Mal winked at her, mouthing 'watch this'. Evie giggles when one of Mal's shadow hounds slid under the door and a horrified scream was heard on the other side.

The two burst into laughter, sure it was mean, but Evie loved that about Mal. No harm in a prank, right?

"MAL! GET YO' DOG BITCH!"

"It doesn't bite!"

Just to fuck with their friend, C, snarled at them pretending to pounce.

"YES IT DO!"

Eventually, C came back to Mal's arm as the two took a fairly quick shower. Once done, Mal helped Evie try her hair before the two exited the bathroom. A towel around Mal's waist and Evie with her towel to cover everything. Her princess would glance back to her with a sultry smile, eye the towel and want to just rip it off. But, then Mal was already halfway dressed and she couldn't tell which she liked better. Mal naked, ima towel, or in those boxers that made her drool. Of course, Mal knew what she was doing, she grabbed a pair of Evie's favorite boxers, the ones that were snug around her crotch. A pair of fitted black jogging pants, that left nothing to the imagination. The red dragon crop top, that showed of the tattoo of a blue rose next to her 'Diamond' brand and finally her purple 'Spade' jacket.

Mal looked up to see Evie drooling over her again and shook her head chuckling, she was used to it at that point. To finish her outfit, she pulled on the combat boots, their friend had gotten her once she lost her old ones to a train incident. It wasn't her fault, the train was moving slower than usual.

"You gonna finish getting dressed princess?"

Evie simply purred pointing to the dress she already had picked out. Mal just rolled her eyes, of course she'd wear THAT dress to this meetup. Her mind began to wonder and she shook it away.

'Oi! I'm trying to keep it in my pants brain, not in Evie...again'

Evie planted a small kiss on her cheek earning a smile. It wouldn't take long, since she decided on wearing her favorite dress. A white, and black floral dress that hugged her waist perfectly, coming down to her mid thighs. If she didn't know any better, then she'd know that Mal would definitely kill someone, if they ware staring too long. Evie giggled once she bent over to grab her heels, she knew Mal was staring at the new edition to her outfit.

A small tattoo on the back of her thigh, of a 'Spades' blended with a 'Joker'. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was for Mal, who came over gently kissing the skin around it.

"Come on and no heels"

Evie stood up holding a pair of three inch heels with an 'are you shitting me' face, to which Mal just chuckled knowing damn well she wasn't winning that battle.

"Either I wear my three inches or no shoes at all"

Evie raised a brow cocking her hip, she didn't mess around with her shoes. Of course Mal knew that, but she didn't feel like hearing Evie complain about a scuff mark. She may have the mindset of a 'Rebel' but she a pure 'Diamond'.

Mal raised her arms in surrender.

"Alright alright fine let go before Audrey tried to burst in next"

With a satisfied smile, Evie put her shoes on leading the two out the door. The maids will clean her room for her, she briefly hoped that she didn't make too big of a mess. The maids did a good job and she'd rather not make their jobs harder unlike her parents. She briefly scowled before rough hand guided her to the living room, where two of their friends sat.

"FINALLY!"

Evie rolled her eyes at the dark skinned girl, she bypass her to go hug Audrey, who stopped her.

"Ok first, you smell like Mal and second did you shower?"

"Of course I showered, I should be asking you that judging by how the couch looks"

The pinkette blushed heavily, blue eyes glancing towards the darker girl who simply winked at her. Mal chuckled going over to her friend with a sadistic grin, she whipped out her hunting knife.

"About time I saw your ugly ass showed up"

"About time you came down since you were so busy cuming in your sugar mama again"

A hooked dagger was suddenly aimed at her throat but she deflected it, the two staring each other down. Sadistic grins on both their faces. Gold and Teal eyes dilated with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Both moved at the same time, moving their head to the side but pausing right before their blades could do any damage.

"Been a while Uma"

The girl chuckled, the first to move her blade back in its holster with a 'Joker' mark etched into the side.

"Same to you Mal"

Mal doing the same with hers. Adrenaline rushed through their veins, analyzing each other's weak points like savage hunters looking for a bloody meal. The only difference between to two, were their primal levels. Mal's being a lot higher than Uma's by their fang level, her muscles tensed, mouth salivating as she began losing herself. Uma's fist were clenched, nails digging into her gloved palms, and her fangs bared.

If it weren't for Evie & Audrey, they would've had another 'wrestling match'.

"Hey! I don't need anymore blood on my carpet! They still can't get out the rest from the last time you two fought"

Uma just chuckled, her body relaxing at the sight of Audrey and solely focused on her to calm her adrenaline.

"That's how all Rebels and Jockers are with each other"

"Yeah but I don't need one of the maids getting in the crossfire again"

Easier for her than for Mal, who moved to hold onto Evie, burying her face in her neck. Her scent calming her to the point of relaxation. She chuckled, looking up to Uma with a sadistic smirk, her friend's smile matching her own.

"R.I.P maid?"

Uma burst into laughter, nodding.

"YOU BURIED HER IN THE BACKYARD!"

"woof woof bitch!"

Uma burst out laughing, having to hold on to Audrey for support, even Evie had to admit, it was kind of funny, and guessed Audrey agreed since she was covering her mouth. Her princess just shook her head at the two lunatics, grabbed her purse and of course one of Mal's 'Spade' jackets.

"Enough talk about how you two are savage and let's go before Carlos come for us this time"

Audrey elbowed her cousin with a sinister like glare, to which Evie returned it with a Mal like smirk.

"Not our fault we had to wait for you two"

"Not my fault I love how she fucks me, now let's go dear cousin before I remind you of what happened in Ibiza~"

The pinkette's cheeks flushed having to cover Uma's mouth from her saying something smart.

"I thought we agreed to never talk about that again?"

Evie just gave her a side eye with a small purr behind her voice.

"And I thought we were never talking about my sex life with Mal?"

"Not our fault you're a screamer Blueberry"

Mal just chuckled making sure the door was locked and grabbing Evie by her waist before she could launch herself at their friend. Evie wasn't much of a fighter but Mal knew damn well if she was pissed enough she'd do some damage. Soon they scanned for a limo. Huh? This one had a driver apparently, unlike the one that was automated last night.

"Where two ladies?"

Evie giggles when Mal pulled her on her lap, to make room for the two crackheads. Audrey sat next to them, and Uma closed the door scanning her barcode to the wall. The driver nodded, trying to get their as fast as possible. A Rebel and a Joker in one place, on spelled trouble.

Their drive was pretty long, and nothing happened, except for the fact that by the time they reached the wall. The limo was on auto drive with a note next to the severed head of the drive, the guard watched to four girls leave but noticed the darker of the four with blood on her white jacket sleeve. The guard checked the limo and shook his head reading the note.

_Pervert_

_~Joker_

Not much he could do, Rebels & Jokers were above him in the law.

The four girls continued their walk to 'The Central'. A middle ground for all fractions, no rules, no laws, and always held wild parties. The only place to be for the 'Uniques'. It took them three hours of walking before they could see the lights in the distance, Evie taking their walk with stride. Despite the city being her home, she loved the country where no loved but rouge 'Fractors'.

"Hey Mal?"

Said girl, tilted her head but her eyes were doing the same thing Uma's were doing, scanning the area for bandits or 'The Soulless'. Abandoned shadow creatures that refused to be out down, their partners could be criminals, regulars, uniques or even children. Either way, if their soul partners die, they continue on without a thought only instincts to rely on in the wastelands.

"Yeah princess?"

"Can we live out here?"

Audrey cut in much to the annoyance of the bluenette.

"I thought you wanted to bring society to its knees?"

Evie turned her head with a an eyebrow twitching.

"I'm starting to consider just letting Uma have you on your knees whenever you two come over"

While her cousin blushed, Uma just shrugged with a chuckled.

"I second that"

"Uma!"

Audrey slapped her chest earning a choked laugh, Mal smiled at the two reminding them to stay quiet. They were close to 'Central' but they could still be attacked. Audrey just huffed taking Uma's hand with her cheeks flushed, she dusted off her 'Hearts' dress and flipped her hair to let the wind cool off her body. It was bad enough that she already wanted Uma, she didn't need sheer cousin teasing her about it.

"Maybe later..at my place?"

Without looking, Audrey nodded and smiled when an arm wrapped around her waist to rub her stomach. She swore, Uma and Mal where the same. Both psychopaths lacking empathy, but completely different towards her and her Evie. She frowned though, hating how much the institute changed her friends from who they were when they were kids.

"Hey, you guys remember when we had class with each other?"

Mal turned her head with a wicked grin.

"You mean when I stabbed a kid for fucking with you or before when I was actually nice?"

"Uhh..that 'kid' was me asshole"

The purplette paused for a split second, that wasn't their other friend? She looked at Evie confused.

"Wait I thought I stabbed Chad?"

Evie shook her head while Audrey tried to contain her laughter.

"No sweetie you shaved his head, Jay broke his arm, and Uma pushed him down the stairs"

Mal made an 'oh' face, trying to remember everything before the 'Separation'. Uma groaned glaring at Mal as she lifted her shirt to show a jagged scar on her rib cage.

"No..that was me"

"Why'd I stab you?"

"You thought I was messing with Audrey and room _'protect my cousin and I'_ WAY to seriously"

Evie turned glaring at the silver haired girl huffing. While the two went back and forth, Mal's mind blanked.

"Well excuse me for having a 'royal' mindset and I don't sound like that"

"YOU. LET. HER. STAB. ME"

"I thought you were hurting Audrey!"

Uma facepalmed, yeah those two were perfect for each other. She was about to retort when she noticed how confused Mal looked, eyebrows furrowed and her jaw clenched as she stared at nothing. Uma was pretty sure if Evie was holding her arm, that she would've stopped walking.

"Yo! Mal...you alright asshole?"

The other two turned to look at the purplette, who snapped out of it. She was confused at first, staring at them for a period of time before a smile broke past.

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to remember when we were kids"

Another difference before Mal and Uma, Uma being a joker had the purpose of mischief, trickery, and tactical training meant for surviving outside the four fractions to keep order. Rebels were meant, for being fun loving, reckless, hard to control, but given a purpose they endure psychological train to reprogram their brains to respond with brute force and violence.

"You sure you're alright Malie?"

Mal simply kissed the top of her head nodding, her head aches from trying to force her memories again.

"Yeah...just..."

"Just what? You can tell us babe"

Her friends were concerned, wouldn't be the last time it happened either. Audrey placed a hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it for support while Evie held her arm against her chest. Mal smiled at them, hell even Uma was ready to help fix her problem.

"I almost forgot you guys again..."

She hated it, everything they did to her. Her memories, demeanor, emotions, all of that was stripped away from her when they were kids. Gods did she hate what her father let them do to her, she wasn't a 'Rebel' or a 'Joker'. They didn't know what she was, and neither did she but she still smiled. Hung out with her friends, tried to remember, tried to focus. Something was missing in her mind, something important. Evie's soft hand held on to hers. The four stopped, Mal needed a second and they were right by the all anyways.

"Oh M...it's ok, we know what those bastards did to you"

Evie cupped her cheek to keep her grounded, Mal sighed shaking her head.

"I hate waking up, having to force myself to remember you, Audrey, Uma, Jay, and Carlos...it's frustrating"

Uma places a hand on her friend's shoulder, the two not going at each other's throat for once.

"they put you through 'Coved 9' and made you like this...it's NOT your fault"

"Coved 9?"

Audrey chimed in sighing, sadly it was her division had came up with the idea for it.

"Yeah Coved 9, you probably don't remember but it's to create a new kind of Fraction...for military purposes"

Mal frowned, then grit her teeth, clenched her fist and growled but Evie was right by her side, kissing her cheek, rubbing her arm and making Mal wrap her arms around her waist. She calmed down resulting in a smart ass comment from Uma.

"I'm starting to see why you here and not with the military"

When the purplette raised a brow, Uma smirked.

"The only way to calm you down is that blueberry milkshake right there"

Evie blushed heavily, slowly turning and tilting her head to process the horse feces that just came out that girl's mouth. Mal didn't help by grabbing ass.

"I mean she's not wrong"

"MAL!"

Audrey burst out laughing as she scanned them inside 'Central'.

"Come on the boys are waiting"

Evie grumbled trying to remove herself from Mal's grip but it only tightened and her Rebel had her face buried in her neck. She reached up massaging her scalp gently as she turned to the two.

"We'll meet you guys at the shake shack Mal needs a minute"

They agreed without a word, and Evie whispered sweet nothings into her protector. Letting Mal cling to her, in a secure embrace that grounded them both.

"I don't wanna forget you again..."

Her princess just hummed, playing with the hairs on the back of her neck.

"But my head just goes blank sometimes and all I want to do is kill sometimes, other times I just wanna run and keep going..."

"Is that why you can get rough a lot?"

Mal sighed as she raised her head nodding, she felt bad for it at times but Evie seemed to like it so she hardly questioned it.

"Yeah...my adrenaline kicks in a lot and I go primal.."

Evie could tell she was feeling bad and smiled leaning up to kiss her cheek, she spoke in her ear as she nipped it sending a pleasurable chill down her spine.

"Don't worry I love it when you're rough, but you've been trying to be more gentle lately and it's cute a real turn on honestly~"

Leave it to Evie to make her laugh at a time like that, Mal pulled her in for a hug. Gods she really felt for her best friend. Evie simply playing with the rose tattoo, lifting her head to look in slightly dilated gold eyes. It made her happy to know that Mal was getting excited.

"I'm glad we got matched"

"Why's that?"

There goes Mal being cute again, tilting her head to let her hair fall in her face. She reached up tucking the purple tresses behind her her as she cupped her Rebel's cheeks.

"I would've never found you again, and I definitely wouldn't be this happy now come on my Tramp let's go have some fun?"

The purplette simply nodded, her mind filled with different thoughts of Evie. One being that she made her best friend happy, and it showed.

"After you my Lady"

Evie giggled taking her hand and dragging her to be scanned inside. The city already bustling with loud music from a nearby rave and people's excitement. Evie loved it there, and Mal felt free. Mal just grinned gripping Evie's hand, her dimples popping, causing the bluenette to melt.

"Let's have some fun princess"

The two took off towards the friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The city was as lively as always, filled with other people, their shadow beasts, and hell even most rouges came for a rest. Other than 'Central' it was called 'Rainbow City', since with everyone's respective colors, along with their hair styles it became a colorful city. Mal couldn't help but feel relaxed in the city, it was similar to what the elders called, 'Mardi Gra'. The elders, being the ones born before 'The Split' a vast majority of them where held in safe areas, since most 'Clubs' were after their memories. Mal turned to see a few people dressed in, drag, as the elders called it, almost had little to no clothes and don't get her started on the dancing. Evie was a perfect example of a dancer, with the way she moved her hips, grinded back against her, and naturally moved to the beat. She shook her head, they literally fucked that morning, no need for another session so soon.

"Mal! Look at them"

Hearing the excitement in Evie's voice, Mal turned seeing another Rainbow parade passing by. The purplette chuckled, as she watched her princess struggle to see well over the taller people. Mal wasn't that tall and even she had some problems seeing, but Evie came first.

"Climb on my shoulders so you can see better"

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you, I honestly think I gained weight"

Evie looked away rubbing her sides, it definitely wasn't a baby, her mother took care of that when she was 10. Mal just cupped her cheek kissing it.

"First: you're not heavy, Second: if I can toss you on the bed, and hold you against the wall I'm positive I can hold you on my shoulders"

Evie smiled, her thoughts still lingering but slowly evaporating into only thinking about her Rebel, she leaned up kissing her cheek as a thanks.

"For a Rebel you're pretty soft~"

"I'm not, now climb on before you miss it"

Mal had a slight blush as she crouched down, allowing Evie to climb on her shoulders. Once she had a good grip on her thighs, she raised up automatically hearing Evie's screams of excitement. It brought a smile to her face seeing Evie so happy about little things. For a brief moment, Mal tried to remember what else made the girl happy but her memories were so foggy, she couldn't differentiate between reality, thoughts, imagination and memory.

"Mal! They have our colors look!"

She looked up, definitely seeing blue and purple riding by. A few of the dancers wearing their friends colors as well.

'Come on Mal...just have fun'

Mal squeezed her thighs as she moved to get them closer, of course running into Audrey and Uma near the front. Uma noticed them first and waved them over. Evie grinned down at the two girls, then she flipped off Audrey who stuck her tongue out.

"Hah! I'm taller than you now"

"What kind of childish...?"

Evie smirked leaning a bit forward to poke at the pinkette's hair, to which Audrey swatted her away with a glare and thus the two were at again.

Mal burst out laughing at the two, she adjusted herself to make sure Evie wouldn't fall as the two cousins went back and forth. Even Uma had to admit, it was really cute seeing the two play fighting. The purplette chuckled, nudging Uma towards the shake shack.

"I thought we were meeting there?"

"We were but Audrey wanted to see the colors"

"That makes sense, pretty sure it can get tiring just seeing pastel colors all day everyday"

Uma just shrugged, she had her hand on her blade as she watched people passing by. The tattoos on her leg and arm tingling in anticipation, a bad habit of hers to want to kill something. She looked to her friend then smiled at the pinkette.

'Get it together girl, you're with her so you're fine....'

"You love her"

Uma snapped out of her thoughts to see gold eyes bearing into her teal ones, she scoffed shaking her head.

"She's cute, kinda funny, hates pink, and doesn't judge me; what's not to like?"

"I said, 'love' not 'like' dude"

She folded her arms nodding her head towards the bluenette, still on Mal's shoulders, of course the two girls were still going at it.

"Alright then 'Romeo' what about blueberry up there?"

Mal scoffed shaking her head. Accidentally rubbing against her princess' center, enticing a small choked moan to come from the girl above, Evie gripped her hair slightly but didn't stop bickering.

The purplette kissed her thigh as an apology but glared at the silver haired girl.

"What about my princess?"

"You literally just proved my point"

"And that point is?"

Uma sighed shaking her head, she then noticed a large male? woman? a shadow beast? The hell was that thing? Whatever it was, it was big and coming towards them. Mal caught on and turned to see the same thing, she was more confused than anything trying to figure out what it was. As a precaution, she set Evie down, moving her princess behind her. Uma mimicking her movements as she observed the thing. It wasn't ugly or anything, but the two haven't seen a person like that before.

"Mal what's wrong?"

While keeping her eyes on the human? She kept a grip on her knife.

"The hell is that thing?"

Evie looked from behind her and nearly facepalmed. Of course Mal wouldn't know what a transman was, she glanced to Uma wanting to laugh at them.

"Mal, Uma...relax we're fine He's a transmale"

The two relaxed slightly turning to look at the bluenette confused, even Audrey wasn't knowledgeable on the subject. Mal furrowed her brow, leaving Evie's heart a pile of mush. How could something so mean be so damn adorable?

"To put it simple, a Transmale is basically a woman who transitioned into a male"

Audrey kind of grasped the concept but she was still confused, she sat down at a nearby table with Uma standing next to her like a bodyguard. Briefly, she questioned why she wasn't assigned to be a 'Rebel' she was so protective and a lot more mentally stable than Mal, not that it was her fault but normally one's like Mal were assigned to be Jokers.

Mal's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"So like how the institute made me, Uma and Carlos?"

"Sort of, but you three didn't have a choice, see a transman or transwoman can make that choice on their own"

"So basically they-"

Mal pointed towards the large man going inside the shake shack, to which Audrey slapped her hand causing Mal to glare at the pinkette.

"I mean, he's, just like us?"

Evie nodded, it was cute to see her Rebel trying to learn. Everything about Mal was cute to her though, she gestured towards a few other trans that were nearby.

"Another thing to know, is that they weren't born that way either, they were born either a female or male and felt as if they were the opposite"

Uma payed close attention to them, she then frowned and nudged Audrey.

"Wait then why haven't we seen any of them?"

The pinkette shrugged, then Evie and eventually Mal got too curious going inside the shack. The three looked at each other, before it clicked at what Mal was about to do and they ran inside looking for a head of purple hair.

"Malie?"

"Over here princess! I made a new friend"

Uma facepalmed going over with the two cousins in tow. Evie huffed at Mal, who had no idea what she did wrong. The bluenette had her arms folded under her chest, and a raised brow staring at her Reble.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! I just asked, 'why I haven't seen any trans in any of the other fractions before'"

The man's chuckle caught their attention and Evie sat down on the purplette's lap Audrey doing the same to Uma once the Joker sat down.

"Easy answer really, we don't belong in the other fractions, they kick us out once we transition and send us here"

The man eyed Evie's necklace and pulled out his, the bluenette looked down to her and she frowned holding hers.

"You...were a Diamond?"

"Mmhmm! But don't worry I made my choice and I'm beyond happy with my life"

Upon hearing his order, the man got up, leaving the four girls to themselves. Evie gripped her necklace, scooting back against Mal. Her mind was racing, but Mal's arms around her waist were enough to keep her grounded. Uma spoke up after about five minutes of them being silent.

"What the fuck is wrong with the institute? They belong just as much as we do, what's the big deal anyway? They're just people like us"

Audrey chimed in, mainly to make sure Uma didn't go storming to the institute again.

"The institute's just like that, way before we were born I've read about it but I didn't think it was real..."

"He was a Diamond..."

The other three turned to the bluenette, her eyes were downcast, she felt so ashamed of her fraction then. When she thought about it, she remembered seeing a few 'rings', 'tattoos', 'glasses', 'necklaces', and 'silver hair'

"Guys I saw others from our fractions out there..."

"Yeah...me too but on the bright side they look happy here"

Mal chuckled nudging Evie to look at the man that left. He was with a woman, carrying a child, it brought a small smile to the bluenette's face.

"..He has a family.."

"Yep! Just like we're a family blueberry"

The four smiled at each other, and concluded the conversation by ordering shakes. Blueberry, Strawberry, Peach, and Mango. Uma glanced up from her mango shake snickering at the Evie.

Of course the bluenette caught on, shooting a glare towards her.

"What?"

"And you wonder why I call you blueberry"

Her eyebrow twitched and attempted to launch herself at her friend, Mal was one step ahead though. She grabbed Evie's waist and switched their positions so she was sitting in her lap instead. Evie was perfectly fine that, she purred wrapping her arms around her torso. She'd take Mal on her lap than murder any day.

Audrey raised her eyebrow at that.

"So I'm guessing you like it in the butt now Mal?"

Why'd Audrey have to open her mouth right as she was drinking her favorite one? It was strawberry, freshly chopped and with the only non-mutated fruit. Mal nearly did a spit take, but covered her mouth choking instead. She refused to waste any of her shake. Evie shot a glare towards her cousin as she patted her back.

"We don't do butt stuff asshole"

"Why not? It's pretty fun~"

Uma took off the lid of her shake and started shoving the rest in her mouth to avoid the conversation. While Mal was too busy dieing, Evie shot a glare towards Uma, who also had her mouth full.

"Uma~"

Uma shook her head, she again, REFUSED to be apart of this and wanted to shove her smoothie down Audrey's cackling face.

"Uma?"

She again shook her head, sadly swallowing everything left in her mouth.

"Uma!"

"What!?"

Evie looked at her like she stole the ruby bracelet Mal stole for her. Sadly, she couldn't start her rant since a pair of large hands suddenly blocked her vision.

Her heartbeat spiked, and her gripped tightened on her Rebel's waist.

'Ok Evie, just relax Mal's not killing anyone, and she relaxed so it's someone we know'

Mal turned around to make sure she didn't have to kill anyone, and noticed their friend snickering behind her. She rolled her eyes before flicking his nose. He flinched back laughing.

"Hey!"

Evie shot up moving his eyes with a playful glare.

"You know...every time you do that, I panic a little and I'm starting to think you WANT Mal to kick your ass"

"I maybe a bit of a masochist"

Uma tilted her head with a raised brow.

"Maybe? Jay you start fights with us just to get hurt"

"What? I want to be a better fighter, what better way than challenging my two favorites?"

He had that stupid grin on his face as he sat down, taking off his worn out red jacket with a'Spades' etched into the center. His gold eyes stared at his arm as he rubbed his tattoo smiling at it. Evie just rolled her eyes, how'd she end up with amazing but lunatic friends? She looked up just in time to see Jay's partner coming over with more smoothies.

"I was wondering where you were C"

The boy just chuckled as he adjusted his glasses with a smile. Mal grinned leaning over to give him a hug, same with Audrey while Uma just gave him a head nod. Not to be rude or anything, Jokers and Clubs, just didn't get along too well. Mal was surprised that the two didn't mind each other's presence, probably since they hardly talked to each other.

The six sat, talking for a while before music began blasting from outside. Audrey tuned into it, a smile broke out and she turned to her cousin.

"Evie!"

The bluenette jumped slightly at her name being called so suddenly. Did she do something?

"Yeah?"

"You hear that?"

She leaned over closing her eyes to listen to the distant music. It sound so familiar but they were too far, or so she thought. The music grew louder, to the point of engulfing the shack in the beat. Evie grinned at her cousin, then turned to Mal with a small pout. One that her Rebel hadn't noticed, being too engulfed in Carlos' new idea for a broadcasting system. The bluenette huffed, poking her rebel's side in a cute manor.

Mal turned away briefly to give her princess her full attention.

"What's up? Everything alright?"

Right before Evie could ask her, a large explosion sound from across the street. Everyone's eyes widened as people ran out with their shadow beasts and weapons at the ready. Jay was the first to shoot up, along with Mal and Uma standing at the ready.

"What's going on?"

Uma stood in front of Audrey protectively, the three looking around to survey the area. Whatever it was, it wasn't getting to them. Not that Evie, Audrey, and Carlos couldn't fight, it was more of they weren't as skilled at their three companions.

Mal frowned staring out the window, as the dust settled her eyes widened and she turned to her friends.

"MOVE!"

Jay and Uma followed her command, grabbing their respectively as Mal grabbed the bluenette's hand dragging her out the back of the shop. No one asked questions as they continued to run. Carlos made a sharp left turn into an alley, startled by the loud noises coming from the town's center. He made a move to stop but Jay's grip tightened not letting him.

"We gotta get out the city!"

Audrey whipped her head around in time to see an ungodly creature tearing everyone apart. She turned away covering her mouth, she'd never seen so much blood before.

"Guys!..."

Mal turned to look at the bluenette's cousin, when she saw her face she grit her teeth turning to look back at what she saw. She was right. She then grabbed Evie turning right as she stopped. Jay and Uma mimicking her actions. All 6 of them panting quietly.

Audrey noticed her cousin was perfectly fine after running for several blocks, she slapped her thigh to get her attention.

"How...are you no-not...winded"

Carlos cut the diamond off with a smirk as he too was winded.

"When you're with a rebel, you need good cardio to keep up with their sex drive"

Luckily, Jay was busy helping Uma to move a sewer lid. If he wasn't, he probably would've blushed. Evie, however, just shrugged a tiny smirk on her features as she glanced to her Rebel. The purplette was crouched, helping to pry off the bolted down lid. Evie bit her lip as she eyed the girl's flexed muscles, her clenched jaw, and gods did that girl look good in jogging pants.

"Please...Mal keeps up with me~"

Carlos rolled his eyes, keeping a looked out around the corner. To his horror, whatever that thing was, it was coming straight for them. He slapped Jay's back earning a grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"Whatever the hell that thing is! It's coming and fast!"

The trio shared a look as they pulled harder, grunting and nearly losing their balance as they ripped off the lid. Once the lid was off, the trip turned to their suits; Mal caught her diamond eyeing her and winked as she helped her down into the pathway.

"Later, when we're safe princess~"

"Of course~ can't have sex in an alley anyways, I'm not that freaky"

Audrey was next, grabbing the ladder and using Mal's back as a way to climb down.

"Oh please, who's not that freaky?"

Carlos looked at the two confused as he was next, doing the same, using Mal as a way to climb down easier.

"Uhh..me! That's disgusting!"

Evie giggled at her friends, shooting a thumbs up to Jay and Uma. The two climbed down with Jay being last, he grabbed the lid and right as he was about to close it the large creature was at the end of the alley. His eyes widened as it raced towards him and in one swift movement, he snagged one of Uma's throwing knives; nailing it in it's eye just as he closed the lid and the mutant tumbled over it.

He looked terrified, which was not how a Rebel should act. Mal grabbed his shoulders slapping the boy as she shook him. He gripped the back of her neck, asking to be slapped again. She did and she slapped him harder.

"Again!"

Mal back handed him, causing his adrenaline to raise and his fear to evaporate. Just as she was about to slap him again, he grabbed her wrist panting. The others waited for the two, Uma ready to step in if she needed.

"I'm good...I'm good"

"Jay what did you see?"

"A creature...more like a mutant, and it's coming after us"

The sound of something large hitting the surface caused them to back away from the manhole. Mal frowned, grabbing her diamond's hand.

"We gotta keep moving, stay away from the surface and contact when you get to your fractions"

She spoke mainly to Jay and Uma, who nodded already moving to separate.

"Right. How much time?"

The purplette looked to her friend, both having a silent conversation before turning to Jay who nodded. He ushered Carlos away, the two taking off just as bother Audrey and Uma did. Mal and Evie where already halfway down the tunnel. The bluenette making sure to stay near her Rebel as she used her diamond to summon her shadow beast. It was more of a small poodle that raced ahead of them to guide them home. She then turned to Mal.

"What was that thing?"

Mal bit her lip, stopped them and grabbed Evie's beast right as a large arm swept passed them. She covered the bluenette's mouth, backing away slowly into a smaller tunnel. Whatever it was, it didn't see them. She whispered low in her diamond's ear.

"Stay low, quiet and-"

"And move when you move"

Mal paused for a second to look at her friend. The bluenette glanced at her but kept her eyes trained on their surroundings, lazor focused in case the mutant came back. She smiled proudly at her friend, as she took her hand again.

"You ready?"

Evie gave her a confident nod, she trusted Mal with life. Any other time, the purplette would be at her but now wasn’t the time. The two took off right as the wall was broken through and the mutant came barreling at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry any typos i missed. it's damn near 5am and im running on pure determination and caffeine at the moment

Once the heads of purple and blue disappeared, Uma made sure to stay within the shadows. She felt as if it was better that way rather than accidentally getting the mutant's attention. Knowing the rebel's they were taking a head on approach which sadly, she used to get Audrey to safety.

No matter how close they all were, Uma would do anything to keep the pinkette safe. It was just how she was trained and both Rebels felt the same.

_'Your friends can become your enemies and your family your greatest rivals, never cease to hesitate'_

She never hesitated, but she was still a Joker and easily distracted with everything going on around them. She could feel Audrey's tight grip on her hand, still impressed that the peacekeeper could keep up so well; especially with how fast she moved when something jumped out the water. Audrey was the first to move, pushing her Joker out the way when something sharp slashed at their heads. Uma pulled the pinkette close to her chest and with a well trained eye, she threw 4 daggers into the mutant's eyes.

The creature roared in pain and with it distracted, the two took off down a quicker path. The darker girl shot the pinkette a smirk, secretly loving how observant the girl was.

"Thanks Aud.."

"Anytime, now keep moving before that thing-Uma left!"

Without looking, Uma ducked in time to block a large clawed hand with her forearm but she was then grabbed. The mutant plunged her in the water; holding her down as its limbs suddenly stretched like elastic, trying the grab the pinkette. She wasn't what it was after. She heard Audrey practically scream, the girl surprisingly quick on her feet to get away from the creature. She wasn't a fighter, but she could throw mean punch if she had to; courtesy of being friends with two rebels and a joker.

"Uma! Stop showing off and get out!"

The Joker rolled her eyes, grabbed one of her daggers and dug it into the creature's wrist as she slid the blade up its forearm. The mutant roared in pain retracting its arm only to be beheaded once Audrey pulled her out the water. She landed with ease, eyes focused on the creature as she pulled her heart along with her. Audrey shoved her with a glare.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

"Oh! I don't know! I guess I was to busy BEING DROWNED!"

Audrey rolled her eyes, she then grabbed the silver haired girl and the two were off again. Neither trusted the mutant to stay down and they were right to mistrust it, Audrey caught it sliding back into the water and it looked pissed. The pinkette then gripped Uma's arm.

"You know damn well you can hold your breath for 10 minutes so you were fine!"

Uma scoffed while despite their situation Audrey smiled, eyes still scanning the area because she knew Uma couldn't do it. At least, not with that chip in her brain. The chip they all had, that forced them to do what they were programmed to do. Audrey silently cursed the institute, it was clear that Jokers needed partners to help them multitask or at least train them to be able to divide their attention. But sadly, that wasn't the case.Once Uma zeroed in on a target, it was like everything and everyone around her didn't matter. Just her target, which left her open to injury; another reason the two were always together. Give Uma a task and she'll complete quickly. Give her multiple and she'll do each one in the order received; taking her longer to them all. For example: Mal's orders were still in her head, _'get home and contact when you arrive'_ and that's what she was going to do.

They had run for a while before the water near them began to bubble at an alarming rate, this time, Uma shoved the pinkette forward; narrowly dodging the clawed hand again. She clenched her teeth, grabbing her friend again and ran faster.

"That thing just doesn't give up!"

Audrey looked back to keep track of the distance between them and pulled Uma out the way of getting tackled as the creature suddenly threw itself into the sewer wall. Their eyes widen once they got a good look at it, the mutant clearly used to be a man, but it looked more like mounds of flesh covered in blood. It had four arms but each hand had iron like razor claws on each of its hands. Upon closer inspection, it didn't have long legs but a tail similar to a mermaid's with two short legs to stand on land; it was clearly designed for water.

The two hadn't stayed for long though, they'd finally reached the exit to the heart's fraction. Uma made the girl go first but as Audrey climbed the ladder, she heard a grunt, then a splash and suddenly Uma wasn't below her anymore.

"UMA!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her Joker fighting with the mutant under the water. Upon closer inspection, the creature had one of its claws dug into the girl's side. Uma has a wild look in her eyes as she fought back, but the thing that made the pinkette's anxiety shoot through the roof was the fact that Uma couldn't swim.

Meanwhile, the boy's weren't the best. Jay kept Carlos side as he tried his best to push down his fighting instincts to get his partner to safety. He was pretty sure the girls were having better luck than they were. He'd nearly fallen when the back of his legs were slashed by something hot and sharp; but every time he turned around to defend himself, nothing was there. He was growing frustrated, mind beginning to spiral since it had nothing to pinpoint.

"Jay come on! We need to keep going"

The boy new he was right but, how could he protect the freckled boy when he couldn't see what was attacking them. All he could hear were swift movements coming from all directions. Jay grunted, luckily able to grab his Brain before whatever it was could land a hit on him. Carlos blushed slightly at being so close to the boy's broad chest but he shoved those thoughts aside for later. They needed to get to the exit. Fast. Carlos was worried his friend wouldn't last much longer with the amount of hits he was taking. He caught blood dripping down his friend's legs but a sound caught his attention, it sound similar to a screech.

Right before his eyes, he caught the large creature standing behind Jay and before he could warm him, it sliced the boy's back sending him crumpling to the ground.

"JAY!"

Carlos crouched down to help him but was suddenly grabbed by two strong arms and lifted with ease; carrying him. The freckled boy could see the excitement in his eyes, feel the faux energy radiating off him in waves as he ran. He placed a hand on the boy's back and froze when he felt something warm, sticky and wet against his hand. Carlos swallowed thickly as he looked at his hand to see it covered in blood. His voice was soft as he spoke.

"Jay...you're-"

"I know! It's awesome right!"

Carlos frowned, that wasn't his Jay anymore, that was the chip inside forcing him to keep moving. Forcing him to ignore the pain. Forcing him to complete his task. For a split second, the freckled boy hated Mal for her order but at the same time, he appreciated her for it. Because without it, Jay wouldn't be able to keep moving like he was then. Carlos grit his teeth, he wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing. He tapped his glasses twice to activate them and suddenly everything with a heat signature came into view.

Frantically looking around, he began to grow frustrated himself. Carlos held the back of his partner's neck as he kept looking but couldn't find whatever it was attacking them. Once Jay rounded a corner, however, they were knocked back to the other side of the sewer by a force so strong, it took even took Jay a second to get his vision straight; the blow knocking the wind out of him. Carlos grunted as his arm had taken the blow for his friend's neck. It was definitely broken, he then came up with an idea and tapped his glasses again so that anything with a temperature below -100 degrees Celsius would appear. But, when he did, he nearly screamed when he saw a large bug like creature standing over them, its body completely blue while its claws glowed a bright red.

"JAY MOVE!"

The boy's eyes flashed briefly at the order and in seconds, they were on the other side again; the boy carrying Carlos still as he ran. The boy glanced down to his Brain's terrified expression and seemed to run harder towards exit. He then noticed the LED light on the boy's glasses and smirked.

"You can see it!"

"Yeah I can! And it's- RIGHT!"

Jay used his arm to block Carlos from getting hit, his skin sizzling as the hot like burning iron claws tore through his flesh like butter. The freckled boy could only glare at the creature for hurting his friend. He studied its movements, being faster than the average human eye which would explain why Jay couldn't focus on it but he could and noticed it moved in a swerving like motion; side to side with the lower half of a giant snake, the body of a scorpion and head of one as well, with a pair of claws that gave off a temperature level similar to nitrogen.

"Jay focus on me but don't stop running!"

When the taller boy nodded, Carlos furrowed his brow for a second, then brought his arm from behind Jay's back and grimaced at its state. Yep, it was definitely broken, he'd fix it later.

"Jay, take a left then cut to your right!"

"Move left, dig right, keep moving, keep him safe, get home, report to her"

Jay mumbled his response as he did as ordered, moving swiftly to his left just as the creature went right and Jay was able to slit the creature's throat with ease. His arm was burning like hell, but he had a mission to complete or else he'd have a fate worse than death if he fail.With the creature delayed, Jay was finally able to put the boy down but Carlos barley had a chance to see the deep wounds on his rebel's arm, back and legs. Jay looked ready to collapse but he stood strong. The taller boy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Let's go because I'm pretty sure I killed that thing, but I swear if it suddenly grows two heads-"

Just then, the two heard what sound like two of the snake like creatures on their ass. Carlos' eyes widened and he slapped the boy's chest; Jay exhaled. It was supposed to be a joke.

"Don't tell me...it grew-"

"IT HAS TWO HEADS NOW AND IT'S PISSED!"

"I SAID, NOT TO TELL ME!"

Carlos grabbed the boy's hand with is good arm and they took off towards the exit. Jay climbed up, practically launching the manhole cover off by kicking it and pulled Carlos up with him just as the creature launched itself into the wall below them. Jay then covered the manhole and the two backed away panting heavily as the creature slammed against the cover hard enough to dent the steel.The boy's looked at each other before making it to the safety of the Brain fraction's walls just as the creature burst through to the surface. Luckily for them, a Joker attacked it in seconds, but unlucky for the older Joker and right before the boys' eyes, the creature grew a third head and cut the man in half with a claw the size of Carlos. Their eyes widened, Jay put an arm out in a protective manor, no matter how much he had to endure he'd never let Carlos get hurt. He had no idea the boy's arm was broken though. The two watched as the creature glared at them as it dragged both halves of the man into the hole before it disappeared. 

Jay finally exhaled, his injuries suddenly taking a toll on him. He placed a hand on his friend's lower back as they scanned their barcodes for a limo. Carlos leaned against the boy as he clutched his arm to his chest, his voice raspy from screaming so much.

"Whatever that thing was...let's hope the girls did a lot better than we did"

Speaking of the girls, the rebel and her diamond were in the same situation as the boys were. Having to dodge constantly and keep each other alive. Mal had to grit her teeth, she'd pushed a Evie out the way and was grabbed instead. She was slammed against the sewer wall with a brute force she'd never felt before; it knocked the wind out of her. The mutant was large, packed with deformed muscles that stretched its skin and made it move slow. She grunted in pain as she was repeatedly slammed against the wall by the large mutant, who had a tight grip on her neck. Sure as hell made up for its lack of speed in impact. Mal grit her teeth as she took her sword, impaling it where its heart should've been. Key word, 'should've'. The mutant staggered a bit, one of its arms sagging as it looked confused but, before eithter could blink, the purplette was gone. 

Blood was running down her face as she was suddenly thrown to the opposite side of the sewer and away from her diamond.

"MAL!"

Evie watched in horror at her Rebel crumpling to the ground, any other time, she would've helped but what could she do against a monster like that? The girl grunted, having to keep one eye closed to avoid her blood from getting it but she kept her eye trained on the mutant.

"I'M GOOD KEEP GOING! I'LL CATCH UP!"

"WHAT?!"

Mal got up holding her shoulder as she panted, then tilted her head at the mutant appearing to match her stance. Was it copying her? She turned her head. It turned its head. She raised her arm. It followed. Her eyes widened and for once, a small wave of panic shot through her. 

"Shit..EVIE IT'S A MIMIC RUN!"

The bluenette didn't want to leave her rebel but she trusted Mal and nodded, running down the sewer. She knew Mal had a plan and knowing her rebel, she was already two steps ahead of the mutant. What neither expected though, was for the mutant to take off after her diamond and Mal nearly lost it. Her eyes hollowed for a brief second and raged mixed with her adrenaline kicked in.

"FUCK! EVIE DON'T STOP!"

The purplette ran after the mutant, it wasn't after her, it was after Evie. Her diamond to be exact and it wasn't getting it. Mal practically snarled in rage, running along side the mutant. It was definitely too slow to keep up with how fast the bluenette could haul ass but there was a problem. Evie only had a certain amount of time before her asthma would kick in. From where she could see, the bluenette was slowly regulating her breathing as she ran, her eyes trained on the pathway ahead soley focused on running and breathing. Mal felt a sense or pride for the bluenette; making a mental note to praise her for it later.

_'Good job princess, gives me more time to think'_

She eyed the mutant for any weaknesses, anything to slow it down at least but what actually didn't surprise her was when Evie summoned her light beast. What was a white light in the shape of a small poodle before, turned into a large bull mastiff; charging at the mutant, knocking it into the water. Sadly her light beast was taken under with it. The two rounded the corner and Mal jumped back over to her diamond's side. She took a moment to inspect the girl only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by her friend.

"Mal...don't _ever_ scare me like that again..."

The purplette's tense body relaxed as she felt her friend's warmth but it was short lived as Evie's light beast was suddenly thrown against the wall. The two stared at the shattering dog as it was struggling to move but like Evie's stubborness, it got up standing tall as it stood in front of the girls barking at the struggling mutant. It's body was too large Then a light bulb went off in the bluenette's head.

"Good thinking E, wasn't sure if my head could take anymore beatings"

Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to go after the mutant, kill it and hang its head on the wall. She clenched her jaw about to dive in after it when a hand stopped her.

"Mal...focus, we have to get out while we can"

"I need to kill it before-"

"Before what? Before it drowns? Or it has friends that'll come and find us?"

The purplette swallowed as the two looked at each other, apart of her knew her diamond was right but the other half of her wanted to kill it. Evie cupped her cheek, to turn her rebel's full attention on her; something she had to do to help settle the girl's divided mind. A side effect from having a damaged chip on her brain, half of her wanted to complete her objective while the other half wanted to stay and kill the creature. When she heard the sound of water splashing in the cement, Evie's light beast snarling and then seeing the mutant trying to climb out obviously pissed; her diamond forced her to ignore it. Mal needed to focus and she couldn't do that with so much going on.

"E I have to-"

Evie pecked her lips to cut her off, giving her a look that made her rebel stop.

"Mal...take me to the surface and away from that creature...and that's an order"

The purplette's eyes flashed as she nodded and the two took off towards the exit leaving the mutant behind. Evie had summoned back her beast with a deep regret in the pit of her stomach; she hated having to use an order to get her rebel to focus on their objective. The two got lucky, managing to get to the surface just as the creature had caught up to them. Mal covered Evie's mouth to stop quiet her heavy breathing as the creature searched for them. It was large and stocky, most like unable to look up since it didn't and ran down another path to where it thought they went. Once the ground stopped shaking and they couldn't hear it anymore, Mal uncovered the girl's mouth sighing in relief while Evie sat on the ground using her inhaler.

Her rebel moved to cover the manhole but her leg was suddenly grabbed by the biggest hand that they've ever seen and nearly dragged back into the sewer. She clenched her teeth once her head hit the pavement but stopped herself from getting pulled back down.

"SHIT!"

It felt as if her leg was about to be pulled off, luckily for Mal though, her diamond was quick on her feet. Evie took Mal's sword and cut its hand off setting her free; the mutant roared in pain as green blood sprayed on the ground. With a grunt, the purplette pulled herself out the manhole and covered it. Evie sat back down and Mal laid on the hot ground; the two panting heavily.

"The fuck...was...that?"

The purplette groaned, her body ached, head was spinning but she had to get Evie home.

"I have no idea...but whatever it was, it was after you"

Evie looked up with a horrified expression on her face. She was still breathing hard, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Wh...what?"

"It was a mimic but it stopped copying me and went straight after you when I told you to run...shit that thing was strong"

She rubbed the back of her head only to feel something warm and wet against her palm. Great, she might need stitches. Her diamond caught wind of it and already mentally prepared herself to tend to her rebel's wounds. She stood up, offering a hand to the purplette with a smile, but her smile soon turned into a look of disgust once she saw what was on her friend's leg. Mal sat up, then looked down noticing the hand was still tightly wrapped around her leg.

"OH FUCK ME!"

Evie giggled at her rebel, handing the girl back her sword.

"We can do that later but for right now you should cut that hand off"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because that's disgusting...Mal cut it off already"

The purplette stared at her friend in disbelief, how can the bluenette go from severing a limb easily to freaking out about it. She shook her head chuckling as she cut off the fingers before throwing it to the side.

"Happy now princess?"

"Yes now lets go before that thing comes back, I only need one beast in my life and that's you in the sheets"

Mal watched her friend saunter away with a sway of her hips and chuckled. That girl was something else, she caught up to her diamond; placing a hand on her hips as they scanned their barcodes to the diamond fraction. As they waited for a limo to arrive, Evie checked her rebel for any more wounds and frowned when she noticed the bruises on the purplette's back formed into black bleeding patches on her back. That want normal. Her skin was ripped from being dragged and whipped around like a rag doll.

Mal's voice broke her attention from it.

"You think the others are safe?"

"They better be or I'll go to the afterlife myself and kick their asses, there's a train that goes there and I will gladly take it"

Her rebel snickered hooking an arm around her diamond's shoulders as they got in the limo. Back with the girls, Audrey was having a mini panic attack as she waiting for Uma to resurface. She paced back and forth, gripping her hair slightly as she stared at the water in anticipation.

It took a hot second, more like damn near 9 minutes and 56 seconds before her joker finally resurfaced. Uma gasped in a much needed breathe.

"Holy shit Uma!"

Audrey moved quick, grabbing her outstretched hand to help pull her up. She was so relieved but it was short lived as the mutant popped its ugly head out the water; evidence of how Uma escaped clear as day on its ripped open chest. Her Joker pushed her back up the ladder, this time, slicing at the creature's other eye when it tried to grab her again and finally they made it to the surface. Uma didn't waste a second, covering the manhole and moving Audrey back Incase it came after them.

Both held their breath, waiting to see if the creature came after them, but as expected, it didn't. Uma smirked.

"Hah! Can't walk on land bitch!"

When the mutant slammed against the ground under them causing the pavement to crack, Uma grabbed her 'Heart' and the two hauled ass getting into the heart's fraction as fast as they could. Neither relaxed until they'd made it to Audrey's home. A large mansion among many others in the suburban like area, pastel pink and white of course. When they got inside, they were finally able to breathe. Audrey slid down her door as she tried to catch her breathe.

"We...fuck...check in so they don't think we're dead"

Uma nodded but it wasn't until she turned around did Audrey noticed the blood running down her Joker's legs and her eyes widened. The gashes went almost deep enough to expose her bones, he flesh hung off in layers but she was positive the girl had some nerve damage before hand which explained why she couldn't feel the pain.

"Uma, let's get to my room you're hurt"

She looked down at her legs with a sigh.

"Damnit...I just got this leg too"

"Come on, before mom comes home and sees you.."

Uma huffed, limping slightly to avoid damaging her leg any further. Audrey helped her up the stairs to her room, grabbing the first aid kit as Uma laid down waiting. The pinkette went to her computer first, tapping a key that turned on her camera and audio. Soon she saw her cousin and Carlos holding the same medkit that she had.

Evie's eye lit up as she saw her cousin and friend along with their partners. She sighed in relief seeing everyone was safe.

_"Guys! Thank Aphrodite you're alive....how's the damage?"_

Carlos held up his now wrapped arm, the bandages moving as the nanobots did their job of healing his arm. The girl's gasped while he just rolled his eyes.

_"Don't worry, it's healing fine...you guys should be more worried about Jay, he looks like he got into a fight with a blender and lost"_

_"Hey!"_

The girls laughed at the taller boy sitting in the background, he was pouting but clearly in pain. Jay was already injected with the healing properties needed for him. Mal snickered behind Evie, she was sitting on a chair waiting for her diamond to come back and finish.

_"Glad you guys made it back safe...I'm guessing by how fucked up we all look that we were all attacked?"_

Uma shot up from her spot about to retort when she fell from her damaged leg buckling under her. They all gasped when they saw her leg, Mal attempted to get up when the wounds on her back began to burn like hot iron and her body shook; convulsing as she fell out her chair. Her body felt as if waves of electricity and fire were coursing through her body, it was hot, painful, and it felt as if her flash was melting. She was drooling, muscles clenching and unclenching. Both cousins rushed to their partners moving quickly to take a syringe out their medkits. While Evie injected her rebel in her neck, Audrey did it in her her Joker's side. The bluenette then cut off her rebel's shirt, what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Mal's entire back was black and red, red due to the blood that leaking out of her slowly forming wounds. She didn't have cuts before, they were more like gashes similar to Jay's back. What confused Evie was that Mal was never cut, she was slammed, punched, thrown and even stepped on but never cut. She glanced to her computer screen to see Audrey had done the same as Uma held her leg. The injection had little nanobots to work quickly and efficiently to heal from the inside; only thing was, was that the bots forced any open wounds closed, forced the body to accelerate and it was painful. The bluenette bit her lip worriedly, watching her friend struggle to breathe, slam her fist on the floor and all but scream at the pain. The boys watched with worry in their eyes, both Uma and Mal had their teeth clenched as they refused to scream in pain. Uma would grunt and slam her head against the floor as the burning increased to the feeling of acid being poured on her leg. She bit her lip till it bled, wanting desperately to cut it off. Hell, she would've begged the pinkette to do it if she could speak. Audrey stroked the girl's hair gently while Evie had her rebel's head in her lap, whispering reassuring words in her ear.No one said anything until the two finally relaxed. Uma gasped for much needed looking down at her now healed leg, the only sign of an injury was the large jagged scars on her calf. Then, a wave of nausea came over her and she dragged herself to Audrey's garbage ben; throwing up the nanobots. Mal still had her teeth clenched though, had her face buried in the bluenette's stomach. She tried to focus on Evie's voice, forcing her body to relax, to accept the pain rather than fight it; it was working, until the nanobots got to her back forcing her into an arch that had her fist slamming against the floor again. Normally it wouldn't hurt, but despite the added pain, Mal could only lay in wait as the bots inside her forced her body to heal.

"Shhh...I know it hurts I'm right here...."

She couldn't speak so instead, hooked an arm around Evie's back gripping her dress tight and burying her face deeper into her stomach.

_"What...the hell just happened?"_

Uma's exhausted tone caught the bluenette's attention, she turned back to her computer as she stroked the girls bloody hair.

"Whatever the hell that thing was rag dolled her but her bruises are bleeding and the skin broke like they were cut open"

Jay limped his way to the screen to look closer at his friend, his eyes trained on her exposed back and his eyes widened.

"Those look like mine but that fucker clawed the shit out of my legs and don't get me started on how my arm looked"

_"You too? The bastard dragged me under water and tried to drown me"_

Jay winced as his skin was fused shut, it hurt like a bitch but he bared through it. Extremely worried about his purple haired friend, but after a few minutes, Mal gasped for air again. She rolled over to breathe better. Her back now back to it's normal pale complexion, the only sign of injury being the scars that were left on her back. It reminded the bluenette of stripes on a tiger. Evie sighed in relief as did her friends, Mal was ok and she could breathe again.

Mal's voice was strained as she looked up to her friends with death in her eyes.

"Whatever the hell they were, they fucked with the wrong people....bastard was way too over powered"

Audrey frowned at the purplette as she moved to sit down while Uma laid down.

"Wait...so you didn't fight the same thing that was after us?"

Evie shook eyed the damage down to the Joker's clothes and shook her head.

_"Ours didn't have claws and it couldn't swim"_

Carlos was taken aback by this, he shoved Jay out the way with a frown.

"Ours was way too fast and it had claws...Uma and Audrey's did as well and could swim but you and Mal's didn't have claws, it couldn't swim but it had the strength to make Mal's back look like it was burned black...."

_"Uh-oh...someone's about to nerd out on us again~"_

The others chuckled at Audrey's comment, watching the pinkette go over to check on Uma while Carlos flipped her off as he got to work. Jay chucked but rushed to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hit him fast, he made it in time to vomit the bots in the toilet. Carlos shook his head, glad that his bots were out of his body all the while Mal stayed on the floor; her body overall exhausted. Evie didn't mind though, she'd already grabbed the trash ben for when Mal vomited her up next.

She busied herself with stroking Mal's hair and constantly inspecting her back, her Rebel was too tired to protest and left her be.

After a while though, the purplette suddenly shot up, startling the shit out of Evie, and threw up her bots just as Jay had returned to his spot on Carlos' bed. Evie was busy holding her rebel's hair and rubbing her shoulders gently. Audrey was busy rubbing her Joker's calves, normal after a nanobot injection, wherever the injury was the muscle tended to lock up. Something the group found out the first time Jay was cut on the back of his neck.

Uma's voice broke the comfortable silence.

"They were after you guys...not us"

Audrey bit her lip, looking to her cousin and the freckled boy. He looked up from his notebook.

_"I know...they targeted us and each one was specifically made to prevent you guys from protecting us"_

_"Ours had a symbol on it"_

All attention was turned to the purplette, who head was on her diamond's lap. She would've gotten up but she was exhausted and wouldn't admit it, plus Evie wouldn't let her up; massaging the girl's back gently. It felt like heaven to have her diamond's hands on her body. Evie's hands were soft, gentle, and oh so relaxing after a busy day.

_"What kind of symbol Mal?"_

Oh right, she was taking to Carlos. She adjusted herself to face the computer, seems like Uma and Jay were equally exhausted.

"It had the institute's symbol on it under its foot”

Uma smirked at her friend.

_“How do you know it had it under its foot Mal?”_

“BECAUSE IT FUCKING CRUSHED ME SMART ASS”

While Uma was too busy cackling, Evie had to make sure her rebel didn’t go after their friend. Carlos rolled his eyes at the two, turning around every few seconds to check on the now knocked out Rebel. Jay laid out with his arm across the white haired boy’s pillow, his other arm across his chest and one of his legs dangling off the side of the bed.He bit his lip, worry evident in his eyes as he stared at the boy. For a few moments, he’d thought Jay was done for. Taking blows left and right as he freaking carried him the whole time. Guess he was staring too long because Mal called out to him, causing him to whip his head back around to the screen. He smiled at the sight of his friends cuddling on the floor. They’d changed their positions, Evie now say with her legs cross and Mal laid on her diamond, face still in her stomach with her arms around the bluenette’s torso. His attention then drew back to other two girls and his smile never left as he watched Audrey tending to the Joker.

He wasn’t too fond of Uma but seeing her relaxed was something that made him smile. Every time he saw her, she was always tense, ready for a fight and just overall loud. But, on rare occasions when she was with Audrey, she was gentle, a lot softer but still an asshole. Carlos then jumped, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and a warmth surround his body.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

He felt the boy shrug with a yawn before nuzzling into his neck.

“Can’t sleep when you’re not next to me...nightmares”

The freckled boy smiled sadly, reaching up to rub the boy’s arms gently; his fingers brushing over the newly added scars on his bicep. Jay kissed his cheek gently, a hand on the boy’s stomach rubbing in circles.

“Don’t. I will protect you until my last breathe”

“That’s because you’re-“

Jay silenced the boy by turning his head and planting a small kiss on his lips. Carlos blushed as he looked into his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter that it’s ‘my job’, I’d fight every shadow beast, every rogue and even Mal to keep you safe”

_“I can hear you jackass!”_

The boys laughed at the grumbling girl, she’d raised her head to glare at the screen but smiled when her diamond kissed her head. Carlos chuckled at the two, leaning back against the larger boy with a content sigh.

He then spoke out loud, saying something that tugged at all their hearts.

“I wish you could be my boyfriend..”

Jay tightened his hold on the boy, kissing the back of his head but caught the same look on the girls’ faces. Evie was biting her lip as she and Mal looked at each other with so much want and love. Uma and Audrey with the same look as the pinkette moved to lay on the girl’s chest. The silver haired girl held her as close as she could.Evie grumbled low, grabbing her rebel’s face and kissed her softly; smiling a bit when she kissed back. When the two pulled apart, Mal had determination in her eyes as she turned to her friends. It was clear as day that they all were in love. So in love with their partners. She raised herself up, kissing Evie’s chin gently.

_“I don’t know about you guys...but I’m marrying this beautiful girl one day”_

Uma looked at her like she was crazy, apart of her wanting to do the same with Audrey.

“Girl, you know damn well that’s illegal...we can’t even date outside our fraction...”

There was so much hurt in the darker girl’s voice, so much that it even made Carlos feel for her. But, with how bright the fire was in the purplette’s eyes, he could see it. One day, they could have be happy. He gave a nod, taking Jay’s hand and kissed it bringing a smile to the larger boy’s face.

“I’m down for this plan...”

_“What?!”_

The freckled boy looked to at the Joker’s shocked face, he could see the conflict in her eyes and knew how much she cared-no loved the pinkette in her arms.

_“So you’re telling me that you would marry Audrey?”_

She scowled at him ignoring Mal and Evie’s giggling.

“I’d marry her in a heartbeat, De Vil”

_“Then what’s the problem? Afraid to break some rules?~”_

Jay snickered at the two but with a shake of his head, he kissed the back of Carlos’ neck gently. He was exhausted. Uma clenched her teeth, swearing she’d attach a smoke bomb to his back and set it off later.

“I’d gladly _break someone's_ neck right about now~”

_“Good! Then you can sell the body in the black market, get the money and buy her a ring ok? Ok”_

Uma was about to retort when a pair of lips silenced her and all negative energy washed away in waves as she melted against the girl’s soft lips. Mal nudged her diamond with her nose to get her attention.

“Are we like that?”

“No, we’re much cuter than them”

Mal grinned as she giggled, connecting their lips in a kiss that made the Rebel’s mind so much clearer. When Uma pulled away, she cupped her heart’s cheek with a nod.

“I’m definitely marrying you one day...."

"you better keep that promise to me my _Tramp_ "

"always for you my _Lady_ ~"

The bluenette giggled, rubbing their noses together much to Mal's delight. She maybe a trained as a soldier but for the purplette, she could be herself around her friends; especially the blue haired goddess before her.

_"Mal! stop kissing and talk bitch!”_

Jay laughed when the purplette held up a finger tell her to ‘wait a minute’ and the darker girl would’ve thrown something if she were there. Evie giggled pecking her rebel’s lips repeatedly, her usual excitement radiating off her in waves.

Her rebel had a smile on her face as the two looked in each other’s eyes, then turned to her friends with a fire in her eyes.

“We’re taking over the Institute”


	5. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! With a blast of the past no less ;)  
> Enjoy my sweet Malvie babies because the next part will be shockingly life changing for one of our favorite girls.

10 Years Ago

_ “Come on guys! We’re almost there!”  _

_ “Mal, you’re enthusiasm is terrifying...” _

_ She grunted a few times before looking down the side of the cliff at her friends. Mal had a contagious grin as she checked on them. The freckled boy refused to get his hands dirty and held onto Jay’s back.  _

_ “Oh come on C, you’re the one that wanted to see the stars for once”  _

_ He opened his mouth to object but huffed instead because, though the purplette wasn’t the brightest, she was right. Mal laughed knowing she’d won the argument, and looked to the others incase they needed help. Unsurprisingly, Evie was doing just fine and it was her first time rock climbing. Mal had a conspiracy theory that her diamond was secretly a rebel. Audrey was having a bit of trouble but Evie was there to guide her. The purplette smiled at that, then her gaze shifted to their new friend; a girl with silver hair, and not the kind of Joker she’d seen before. Normally, Jokers would be more than happy to break curfew rules and scale the side of a cliff without a harness. Uma did mention she was afraid of heights, which was weird. It was then Audrey lost her grip and would’ve fallen if she hadn’t grabbed on to her cousin. Her heart raced, if the two got hurt then she’d be in for it. They were her friends and it was her idea to do this.  _

_ “E, Aud! You guys ok?”  _

_ The bluenette grunted, holding on tighter to the edges but nodded.  _

_ “Yeah! We’re good but I’m... g-getting tired”  _

_ Evie was ashamed to admit it, but her friends practically drilled it into her head to always let them know when she needed a break. Last time, she’d almost died because she refused to carry around her inhaler. Not only did her instructor scold her for it, but she made Mal cry. After that, she made sure to keep it on her. Glancing down to the pinkette, she gave a reassuring smile.  _

_ “Just reach over and grab the rocks, I’m right here ok?” _

_ Audrey was breathing hard and absolutely terrified; she still nodded, feeling a bit better when Uma had gotten closer. To her, having their new friend so close and Mal nearby to grab her made her feel safe. So she reached up climbing a bit higher and gripped the rocks tight. The bluenette nudged her cousin with a proud smile.  _

_ “Catch up to Jay, I’m gonna hitch a ride”  _

_ “A ride? E, I think you need to take a break”  _

_ She rolled her eyes as the purplette climbed down with a grin.  _

_ “You’re ride awaits your majesty!”  _

_ Audrey rolled her eyes at the two, wondering how they’d be if they were paired. Her cousin shot her a wink before climbing on the rebel’s back and once secured they were off again. Mal was a bit slower due to the extra weight but she’s carried heavier bodies before. Then, she remembered Uma and called down to her.  _

_ “Hey Uma! You ok down there?”  _

_ No response.  _

_ Evie looked down for her and saw the girl hadn’t moved.  _

_ “She’s not moving Mal”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “I...think she’s too scared...” _

_ There was pity in her voice, it didn’t sit well with the silver hair girl and she glared up at the two.  _

_ “I’m NOT scared...”  _

_ Mal shrugged, releasing her hold on the rocks to hold her hand down towards her.  _

_ “Yeah you are, come on I’ll help you and Jay’s up top to pull us the rest of the way”  _

_ One quick glance up, the brunette waved down to them with an idiotic smile. But, when Uma saw the bluenette hadn’t even flinched, her eyes widened. First the two softies, she’d been raised to call them, worked together. Then the insane Rebel was only hanging on with one hand and one foot while the bluenette had reached up to grab the rock she’d let go of. It was strange to see them working together. Strange, but efficient it was almost like thetwo practiced together.  _

_ Evie shot her smile.  _

_ “You’re gonna be fine, just grab her hand so we can see the stars! I’m super excited! Aren’t you?”  _

_ “Y-yeah?”  _

_ “Then come on! Mal’s got you, she’d never let us fall”  _

_ How could the girl have so much trust in the Rebel? They were reckless, unpredictable, ruthless, mean and...Uma bit her lip reminding herself that Mal was the one to save her from the older Rebels, practiced with her, she was nice, protective, and unlike the others, her smile never wavered. Even after receiving punishment, Mal came out of the torture chamber like she’d aced another test. If she recalled, Mal even said, ‘if it means protecting my new friend then I’d do it again besides I think I’m getting stronger right E?’. Evie was emotional, running to the rebel and crying on her when it was over. Uma looked up to the two still afraid but she felt like she owed to the rebel. Mal gave her friends. Weird as all hell friends, but they were still friends. Besides, It was either go home or be with these people. So, she paced herself trying hard not to smile at the other’s enthusiasm and praise. It felt good to hear positive reassurance and kept going. She listened to them closely, using their voices to keep herself distracted.  _

_ Mal: that’s it! Keep going I got you! _

_ Jay: that’s my new buddy!  _

_ Evie: you’re so close! just a bit more _

_ Audrey: come on girl, if my scary self can do it so can you!  _

_ Carlos: you’re ok I guess _

_ That last one sparked something in her. She lifted her head to glare at the smirking Brain. His arms were folded with a judgmental look in his eyes. Jay nudged the boy with a grin.  _

_ “It’s her first time C, be nice”  _

_ “This is me being nice”  _

_ Audrey called down to her with a sheepish grin.  _

_ “He’s always like that, it just takes time to get used to it heh”  _

_ Mal chuckled at her friends, lowering down just enough to meet her halfway. Uma slowed down to look at Mal’s hand with concern.  _

_ “Wouldn’t I be too heavy for you?”  _

_ There was a laugh from above, it was Jay, the grinning monkey. No one but her called him that though, he was lounging on the edge with both his arms hanging.  _

_ “It’s in our training, if you can’t carry your comrades or your paired then you’re not a true Rebel!!”  _

_ He ended with his arms flexed earning a scoffed from the boy next to him.  _

_ “It’s true”  _

_ Uma looked back to Mal with a raised brow and the girl shrugged.  _

_ “Jay’s max is 5 and mine is 3 so-“  _

_ When her wrist was grabbed and she was suddenly pulled up, Uma panicked slightly but found herself climbing up to come face to face with the brown eyed girl.  _

_ “I’m required to be strong enough and you’re not heavy”  _

_ Uma was shocked at how easily she was moved, though her required weight was only 95 pounds. A giggle caught her attention, she watched the bluenette release the rocks only to hook her arm under the rebel’s arm to grab it again. Mal held on tight to Uma’s hand. Using her other hand to climb with Evie to steady her balance. She was astonished yet again, but how efficiently they moved as one. They weren’t paired, they were all too young to be. Pairing was randomized and based on skill level so there was no guarantee that they’d be together yet, both were focused and talking to each other with hushed voices. They were still paid enough for her to hear.  _

_ “Let me know when you’re tired princess”  _

_ “Shut up...you’re still sore from yesterday and I refuse to let you do this alone”  _

_ “E, I got this you don’t have to-“  _

_ “Mal! You can’t always take things like this on by yourself...we have to prove that we work together right?”  _

_ “Yeah...”  _

_ “Then let me help, I’m not a useless little girl that just sits by and watches...I can help myself but we’re partners remember?”  _

_ “Of course you're not! You’re my best friend and I-I know I just wanna...I have to be the best E I have to show them I can keep you safe”  _

_ “And you are, you're the best rebel at home! I’m so proud of your kill rate but we have to work better together to make sure we stay together, you can do that right?”  _

_ “There’s nothing in this world that’ll stop me”  _

_ They were close to the top at this point, but one quick glance towards the two and Uma could’ve sworn there was something stronger between the them. She couldn’t place her blade on it, but the way Mal looked so determined and the pride in Evie’s eyes, those two were serious. Uma kept their conversation to herself, pretending as if she hadn’t heard anything.  _

_ “First up, Evie”  _

_ Carlos scoffed as he set up his telescope, causing Mal to peak her head over the edge with a playful glare.  _

_ “Don’t make me come over there lab rat!”  _

_ “And do what tiny?”  _

_ “I’ll hug you!”  _

_ He looked back at the rebel with a glare so hard it was like he wanted to burn her alive.  _

_ “Don’t you DARE touch me heathen!”  _

_ The others laughed and even Uma found herself entertained. Jay grabbed the bluenette’s waist, pulling her up effortlessly.  _

_ She gave a playful bow.  _

_ “Why thank you”  _

_ “No prob-?!”  _

_ He blinked trying to get his brain to process what just happened. Evie was there, then she wasn’t. Audrey all but tackled her cousin, whining about her dress getting dirty. Uma was closer to the top but she was still hesitant. Noticing, the two rebels nodded to each other and Mal joined him on edge, stretching out her hand.  _

_ “We got you Uma!”  _

_ The two had matching grins on her faces, a wild look in their eyes that only a Rebel could have. It was unnerving to say the least, but oddly enough it made her feel secure.  _

_ “We’ll catch you!”  _

_ Their energy was contagious, it caused a spark of adrenaline to spur her on so, with new found energy, she pushed herself forward. First grabbing Jay’s hand since his was closer, next, she latched on to Mal’s wrist. Uma used her feet to push herself up as her new friends pulled her up and over. But, the rebels miscalculated their combined strength and ended up pulling the joker into them causing the three to fall backwards. Uma landed on top of Jay, and they both landed on Mal.  _

_ Jay sat up worriedly looking around for his friend.  _

_ “Mal!! MAL!”  _

_ When she realized what happened, Uma shot up with worry but the scene was pretty funny. The purplette was definitely under the boy, and seemed unfazed by him sitting on her back. She had her chin propped up on her palm.  _

_ “Can someone get this LOG OFF OF ME?!”  _

_ “MAL?!”  _

_ “WHO ELSE? OOGY BOOGEY?! GET OFF ME!”  _

_ She tried not to laugh at the two and when all was said and done. Everything was set up so, the group laid on the grass as Carlos tried to teach them about the constellations. It was rare their superiors let them outside, even rarer they were out so late yet, they made it a routine trip to visit the night sky as much as they could. It was also then, Uma noticed how close the rebel and diamond sat together. Evie had her head on her shoulder and Mal with an arm hooked around hers’.  _

She had no idea what it meant but now that she’s older, a bit wiser and remembered how hard they worked. Uma understood what kept them together for so long. The need to be paired, the urge to stay together no matter what, their bond. It was the same way she felt about Audrey. The same way Jay felt about Carlos. Mal’s idea maybe insane, but that crazy girl showed her that sometimes, it got the job done. This time, they’d use it to get the future they all wanted. She refused to let Audrey be used as a breeder to create more hearts, Jay wasn’t going to let the institute take Carlos’ mind and put it in a machine, and Uma knew for a fact that Mal would never let Evie become someone’s trophy wife. There was so much life in their counterparts, so much personality and drive that made them, them. Their counterparts have proven they’d go to hell and back for them as well. 

Looking at her friends through the screen, the way Mal let herself be vulnerable around her Diamond, how Carlos was calmer around Jay and the countless times Audrey saved her life. Uma knew damn well what she’d do. She got up, slamming her fist down on the desk, alerting her friends in the process. Carlos glared at her. 

“What the hell is your problem?” 

She ignored him, that familiar wildcard look in her eyes as she grinned. 

“I know a way we can get in” 

“What?” 

Now they were all crowded around their screens, well, Evie was sitting in her Rebel’s lap and Jay was hovering over his Brain but it didn’t matter. They caught on to her excitement and the purplette grinned wickedly. 

“You have a plan~” 

“I know a way we can get in...but we’ll have to take the sewers again” 

They were hesitant but surprisingly, Audrey was the one to speak first. 

“I’m in” 

Uma looked to the pinkette with shock and worry. 

“Count me in” 

She turned back to the screen to see Jay with Carlos nodding. She looked to the last two, both looking at each other having a silent conversation. Mal seemed reluctant, as did Evie but the bluenette turned with a nod. 

“We’re in” 

“What about those creatures that chased us?” 

Jay’s scoff caught them this time. He ripped off his bandages, showing the jagged scar that traveled down from his neck over where his heart should be. 

“I got this scar from Mal during one of our training sessions, I’m more afraid of her than that snake boy” 

Catching on, Uma raised her discolored leg with a smirk. 

“Yeah and I had to get a new leg when Evie decided to jump a train” 

The bluenette huffed, folding her arms before raising her dress to where they could see deep scar on her pelvis. 

“I got this from one of Carlos’ failed experiments” 

“Yeah and I go this from when it took all four of you to stop Mal from killing me when that happened” 

A large scar ran down his back that matched the girl’s blade but Mal rolled her eyes, taking off her shirt to show them the scar across her stomach. 

“And who was it that gave me this?” 

All eyes turned to the pinkette, who’s been oddly quiet the entire time. Audrey raised a brow with a shrug. 

“Should’ve have ripped my dress Mal” 

“That was an accident and Uma started it!” 

“What?!” 

Audrey deadpanned, shooting a glare toward her cousin. 

“Yeah and I got a scar from that as well, what the point in all this?” 

Uma chuckled, hooking an arm around the girl’s shoulders. 

“The point that Jay was making is, if we can survive each other, then nothing can take us out. We’ve worked hard to stay together, ever since we were kids we kept each other alive. We’re taking out those bastards and getting a life we ALL deserve” 

They were silent for a while, until Carlos gave her a rare smile. 

“I hate to admit it but...she’s right” 

“Thank yo-"

Uma paused briefly before shooting a glare towards her friend.

"HEY!” 

He ignored her when he held up a map of the institute. 

“We’re getting in and we’ll have to fight but the way there is even worse, first we need to travel through the sewers, next cross the wasteland which is where you come in Uma, you know it better than any of us, after, we’ll need Mal and Evie to guide us through the woods because let's face it, those two have been there more than we have-“ 

Both girls flushed, he was right though, they spent a lot of time together in those woods for, obvious reasons. He smirked at his friends when they nodded. 

“Eventually, we’ll have to travel through a village but we need Audrey to get pass the people”

“Why me?” 

“Because they’ll try to kill us but not you, it’s a Hearts village” 

She nodded, gripping Uma’s hand. 

“Got it” 

“Alright, last Jay and myself will get us inside the institute thankfully it hasn't changed in years so there's a lot of ways in just only one way out and it’s full of traps that I’m pretty sure we all remember” 

“I almost lost an arm...” 

He chuckled at the purplette, Carlos would never admit it but when Evie kissed her forehead, it made him want to hug Jay. He shook it off, sending each of them copies through a private link between them. 

“We’ll meet up at Central in four days, until then no communication unless its an emergency or someone will notice” 

“Right” 

It was weird hearing them all on the same page, Carlos felt pride towards his friends though. They took his plans seriously and trusted him to guide them in situations. He nodded to his friends. 

“Adventure time?” 

Mal smirked at the boy, her green eyes bright with excitement. 

“You bet your ass it is!” 

“See you in four days baby boy” 

Evie blew him a kiss as they signed off first, probably to have sex again but he couldn’t blame them. He swore Mal was a lot more energetic than usual so that was probably a fact. 

“We got this kid, you get everything ready and we’ll follow your lead” 

“See you soon sweetie and be careful boys” 

He glared at the grinning bastard as the two signed off. Jay’s chuckle caused him to roll his eyes. Carlos took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

“Bed time?” 

Jay was a sweetheart, always worried more so about his mental health than physical. Mainly because Carlos refused to get his hands dirty. 

“Yeah...I’ll shower in the morning my back hurts” 

“So massage then cuddles?” 

Carlos smiled at the boy with a nod and he was soon picked up, next thing he knew, he was laying on the boy’s chest as the lights were turned off. 

“You think we can pull it off?” 

The freckled boy leaned up pecking his lips softly. 

“Nothing‘a ever stopped us before right?” 

“Yeah...” 

“Then like Mal always says, ‘We’re not going down until it’s over and this isn’t the end” 

A slow grin made its way across the larger boy’s face. He tightened his hold around a small waist and nuzzled his neck. 

“You’re right, we got this and when we come out on top, I’ll get to hold your hand in public...” 

Carlos stroked he boy’s hair with a sigh. His gaze landed on the night sky. 

“This is only the beginning my friends...let’s reach the end no matter how long it takes...” 


End file.
